The invention relates to blends of thermoplastic block copolymers and ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers. More specifically, the invention relates to films made from the blends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,180 describes elastomeric films comprising from about 40% to about 80% of a thermoplastic block copolymer composition and from about 20% to about 60% of an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer. A polyolefin/silica blend is preferably added to the film compositions as anti-blocking agents. The '180 patent asserts that films having good tensile strength and good elasticity must contain ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers that have a vinyl acetate content between 22% and 33% and have a melt index less than 0.6 as determined by ASTM Method D 1238, Condition B. The films are processed with conventional equipment although a problem with die build-up reduces productivity.